This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is the characterization of the effects of a novel HER-2 variant (herstatin) on IGF-IR action in prostate cancer. The revised aims of this project are to: 1. Characterize the effects of herstatin in prostate cancer cells. 2. Evaluate expression of herstatin in prostate cancer cell lines and clinical samples. 3. Investigate regulation of herstatin expression.